


Love Ain't Just a Chemical

by KatanaClone



Series: Love is stored in the robot [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: I can't be the first one to write about warforged in this house, Other, also that dnd character is agender, so trying to figure out the relationship tags for that was certainly something, the dnd character in this is only mentioned, the other characters are people in their backstory technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaClone/pseuds/KatanaClone
Summary: Everyone's out for the day, except J8S1 and GEN-RCT, and something's been bothering J8S1. GEN-RCT tries to get to the bottom of it.Self-indulgent piece between two characters that will likely never see the light of day except for little drabbles like this.





	Love Ain't Just a Chemical

J8S1 has been pacing in the barracks for the last 10 minutes. To be Frank, though he's not Frank, he's GEN-RCT, it's becoming a bit tiring to watch J8S1 continue to do this. So GEN-RCT gets up from the slab he was lies on while in stasis, stretches out his joints and screws til they feel loose enough that they're about to come off, and steps in front of J8S1 with his arm outstretched.

Poor J8S1 didn't see it coming so he accidentally slammed his head on GEN-RCT's outstretched palm, and ineffectually moved against it until he finally became aware enough of his surroundings. J8S1 jumps back, startled, then puts a hand on the back of his neck to rub it while he sheepishly chuckles.

"Sorry Gener-GEN-RCT, didn't see ya there," J8S1 said while still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," GEN-RCT drawls back, "ya sure didn't." GEN-RCT sighs, and gently corals J8S1 to the slab he was lying down on, pushing him to sit. Once he does so, GEN-RCT takes a seat next to him.

"So, 'son. What's got you all riled up? If I didn't stop you, you would've made a trench in our barracks," GEN-RCT said with a bit of an amused tone at the end. J8S1 goes silent and fidgets for a bit before he huffs out a burst of disgruntled static, startling GEN-RCT.

"It's Oar!" J8S1 nearly yells, causing GEN-RCT to make a disgruntled noise this time, though far quieter.

"What did Tiny do this time, 'son." As GEN-RCT's nickname for Oar is said, J8S1 makes a loud huff and crosses his arms. The action nearly makes GEN-RCT shake his head in disbelief. Despite not having the facial movement to do so, he can clearly see that J8S1 is doing the usual sulky-pout that he only does when he's upset and his best friend isn't there to immediately comfort him.

"Their name's Oar," mumbles J8S1, trying to burrow his face into his arms, "s'not Tiny…" GEN-RCT lets out a deep sigh.

"J8-"

"-Jason."

"Jason. What did Oar do that got your wires all twisted up?" Jason abruptly sits up and looks straight at GEN-RCT. GEN-RCT won't admit it to anyone, but it always gives him the creeps whenever Jason looks at him in the eyes. He's not a fan.

"Nothing! Argh, I don't even know why I'm so mad. Oar had to wake up early because our bosses called them in for a special performance. I know Oar can take care of themselves, heck they're a better fighter than I am. They're literally built to be a tough nut to crack or even scratch! But watching the sunrise is our thing. Oar loves watching dawn come, and I love having our time together alone, with no one else awake but us and the sun. And, and even though we can barely see the sun from our homes here, it's just, the way the sun rays peek out and hit even here and sometimes they hit just right and Oar's whole head is aglow and their headpiece looks like swaying flames…" Jason snaps out of his daze with a shake of his head. "A-anyways, I wish that Oar didn't have to go to the arena this morning, I guess. That's why I'm-sad? Mad?-smad. I think."

GEN-RCT just stares at Jason in disbelief. If he had any control over his voice box right now he would be saying Jason you fool. You absolute idiot. Unfortunately, he does not, and so he spends the next couple of minutes shaking his head and staring at him in disbelief. Sometimes he even did a combination of the two.

Poor Jason was much more riled up than he thought because after two minutes had passed in silence, the amount of heat radiating Jason would've fried a couple of chickens. Good thing the both of them aren't made of anything organic or they'd be suffering real bad right now.

Fed up with silence and a large amount of emotional body language sent his way, Jason slams his hand down on the slab, once again startling GEN-RCT.

"Spit it out old man, we aren't gettin' any younger here," Jason hisses out. Steam exits from the opening on his face where a mouth would be. GEN-RCT swats it away so he can see Jason clearly. Then GEN-RCT, despite his dislike for eye contact, looks at Jason in the eyes, and asks,

"'Son, are you jealous that our bosses and a bunch of strangers got to be with our little Oar in the mornin' and not you?"

"Yes! That's exactl-waitaminute-uh, uhm… N-no…?" Jason attempts to lie. It was terrible. The steam emanating from Jason begins clinging onto him, causing water to run down his metal chassis. It almost looks like he's sweating.

"Son." Jason just hangs his head. Drops of water drip down to the floor.

"You do realize-"

"-Yeah, yeah, I know. I get it." GEN-RCT pats his shoulder to comfort him. It grants Jason no comfort. Now there's water on his hand. He wipes off the nearly-sweat on the edge of the slab.

"Son, to use a quote from the organics, 'you're fucked.'"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the person they're talking about, Oar, is my character S-POR who lost their memory and doesn't really care all that much about getting it back :)  
> This is also set back many many years ago compared to the present day, so who even knows if they're alive. Certainly not S-POR
> 
> This was inspired by a small out of session rp between a member in their party and them. Aside from that there is literally no other relation that connects the two
> 
> If you would like to hear more about my warforged druid S-POR, their past self Oar, and the shenanigans that they are currently in while up in Strahd's house, feel free to send me an ask on Tumblr as Katana-Clone or @ me on twitter as kgrace1337


End file.
